


Affirmative Consent

by Ohatsu



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teenage sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohatsu/pseuds/Ohatsu
Summary: Craig and Tweek are getting to that age when playtime becomes a little less innocent.





	Affirmative Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write or share stories of this nature, never mind something involving two males. While I started off with some key ideas, I got really stuck along the way and started wondering where I was going. This is where I ended up. I am pretty happy with it, weird as it may be.

It was Friday afternoon and school had just let out. Tweek and Craig were going to hang out at the Tweak residence for a few hours. They were meeting up with the guys later to celebrate Clyde's birthday, but meanwhile they had some time to kill. They set their schoolbags down on the floor in Tweek's room, and sat next to each other on the bed awkwardly. 

Lately, things have been tense between the two. They were not arguing, or unhappy with each other; but every time they were alone together, there was some kind of uneasiness that hung in the air. 

A few years ago, when their parents realized they were serious about their relationship, they all had a meeting. As reluctant as everyone was, they needed to have "the talk". The school had not done a particularly good job and their situation was a little different anyway. They were still young so they didn't understand a lot of what was being said, but they were given rules and guidelines for any kind of "exploration". 

Fast forward to present day, and that uncomfortable meeting with their parents was on both their minds. With hormones out of control and curiosity fuelled by the stories they hear, they were heading toward a whole new area of their relationship. Not that either of them thought so deeply about it. There were only a few things on their mind, like any teenaged boy. 

Tweek rubbed his stomach and hopped off the bed. "I'm going to grab a granola bar. You want one?" he asked.  
"No, I'm good," replied Craig. He reached down into his schoolbag and pulled out a portable gaming system as Tweek left the room. By the time he returned, Craig was lying on his back, fully absorbed in his game. 

He climbed up beside Craig, the granola bar already half eaten. He was bringing it to his mouth when he noticed that Craig was no longer fixated on his game, but on him. He was staring so intently that it made him uncomfortable. "Did you want a piece?" he asked, holding out what was left. 

In response, Craig said nothing but grabbed the granola bar, and placed it, and the handheld system on Tweek's nightstand. The blond boy gave him a puzzled look but it quickly turned to surprise as he was pushed down and straddled. He gave a little gasp as Craig closed his lips hungrily over his mouth. He kissed him back and slid his arms around him. 

After a moment, Craig broke away and started undoing Tweek's buttons. He threw his shirt open and eager hands roved over his chest and stomach. The way Tweek shivered and whimpered brought a satisfied grin to Craig's face. However, Tweek didn't want Craig to have all the fun. When he felt his pants being undone, he pushed himself up into a sitting position again. 

"Um, you remember that time in PC Principal's office?" he asked timidly. Craig gave him a stupefied look. "Really? You want to talk about PC Principal right now?"  
Tweek was getting nervous, but he was determined to do things properly. "Well, I've been wanting to ask you again, since things have changed now," he murmured. Craig took a deep breath and tried to be patient. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Craig. C-can I touch your penis?" he finally blurted out. Craig would have laughed out loud if Tweek wasn't acting so serious. He opened his mouth to say yes, when a deliciously evil thought entered his mind that stopped him. "No, you may not," he said with a straight face. He had to fight not to give in when he saw Tweek's crestfallen face. 

"B-but you can touch mine," he stammered. Craig raised an eyebrow. "I can? You'll let me touch yours?"  
Tweek smiled hopefully. "Yeah. So, can I- "  
"Nope," Craig said firmly. He slid Tweek's shirt off his shoulders and used it to tie his hands behind his back. Tweek looked at him in alarm. "What are you doing?" he asked, feeling panic rise up in his throat. 

Without a word, Craig trailed gentle kisses up Tweek's jaw, then down his neck and chest. His hands slid over Tweek's hips and tugged off his pants but left his underwear on. He hesitated, feeling a little nervous now that he arrived at this point. For all his bravado, they had not gone this far before and he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. 

Maybe Tweek would be more at ease if he was also undressed. Off came his shirt, his pants, and then finally his hat. Tweek watched with interest, itching to reach out and run his fingers through Craig's black hair. That silky hair that was always covered by his hat was now ruffled and sticking up from static. 

Craig ran his fingertips lightly over Tweek's knees and up his thighs. He had been waiting so long for this opportunity but didn't anticipate how scary this kind of intimacy would be. Kneeling between his legs, he leaned down to kiss the inside of Tweek's thighs and relished hearing the soft sighs he made. He worked his way up, and paused when he arrived at the tented up fabric of Tweek's underwear. 

Tentatively, he kissed the erection through the cotton and his eyes widened in surprise when it bucked against his lips. He glanced up at Tweek but he had his eyes squeezed shut, and an almost pained expression on his face. It was exciting for him to see that Tweek was enjoying this. He was afraid of going too far, too soon. Feeling emboldened, Craig rubbed him through the fabric and watched as he squirmed and whimpered. 

"Are you trying not to make noise, Tweek? It's okay, your parents aren't home anyway," said Craig. Tweek peeked one eye open at him. "It's embarrassing," he whispered. "It feels good, doesn't it? Don't hold back," insisted Craig. With that said, he began stroking harder and was rewarded with Tweek's soft moans. His hand shifted up and closed around the head of his penis, his thumb rubbing over the tip where a spot of dampness grew from pre-come. 

Anxious to move things along, Craig pulled off Tweek's underwear so he could feel his skin directly. It was not his first time seeing Tweek's genitals, but it was his first time touching them without a barrier of clothing. He watched in amazement as it throbbed with every stroke. This feeling was so familiar in his hand, and yet so strange at the same time. 

Sticking his tongue out, he licked up the shaft. His heart was pounding but he kept going, wetting his lips and slipping the tip into his mouth. He tried sucking gently, and swirling his tongue around. With the way Tweek was panting and moaning, it sounded like he was nearing his limit. Those sounds alone were enough to drive Craig crazy. He felt his lips getting dry and pulled Tweek out with a little pop. As he licked his lips he felt something hot splatter his face. 

"Dude!" he said, looking up in astonishment. Tweek sank back against the headboard, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath. When he finally glanced over, Craig was scowling at him. "I'm sorry?" he said, not looking at all sorry. Tweek watched sheepishly as his creamy goo dripped off Craig's cheek and onto his chest. "You could have warned me," Craig said, annoyed that it was over just as things were getting interesting. "It just happened! And you didn't give me any warning before you climbed on top of me," Tweek retorted. 

Craig clenched his jaw, he got him there. "That's different," he said sullenly. He wiped his face with his hand and looked at it. Tweek's arms were going numb and he wriggled them, trying to loosen the bindings, when he realized that Craig was licking his hand. 

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Tweek asked, surprised and embarrassed. "It's bitter," said Craig. He straddled Tweek's lap again and looked down at him with a wicked grin. "Clean me up," he demanded. Tweek looked at him incredulously. "What? You're not serious," he said uncertainly. "Be good and I'll untie you." Craig's erection was pressing hot and hard against Tweek's stomach and he was eager to be untied so he could get back at him. 

He tentatively licked a small wet spot on Craig's chest and recoiled at the salty, bitter taste. It left a funny feeling in his mouth, not unlike the squeaky effect of spinach. Looking up for confirmation to keep going, Craig responded by stroking his hair tenderly. Tweek continued, lapping up the trail marked for him until there was nothing left. Satisfied, Craig reached behind Tweek to untie him. 

He sighed pleasantly and closed his eyes when he felt Tweek's lips on his shoulder. He was not expecting those lips to be replaced by teeth, as Tweek nipped him playfully. He yelped in surprise and drew back but Tweek wrapped his arms tightly around him. "That wasn't very nice of you, Craig," he said, nibbling on his ear. He ran his nails lightly down Craig's back causing him to shiver, and murmured, "You haven't given me permission yet." He rubbed Craig's butt and gave it a light spank. 

Craig was startled as he was not expecting this from Tweek at all. He was supposed to be the dominant one. "Permission?" he asked, pretending not to know what he meant. Tweek leaned forward suddenly and Craig fell backwards onto the bed. Tweek was on top of him right away; kissing, biting and sucking on every part of him within reach while keeping him pinned down. "Okay, okay! You have my permission!" gasped Craig. This was not how he was expecting things to go down. 

Tweek frowned and shook his head. "You have to be more specific." He sprawled himself over Craig, prickling with excitement at all the direct skin contact. He knew Craig must be aching to be touched at this point, and he enjoyed the thought of having this kind of power. He stared directly into his eyes and could almost see his internal struggle. 

Craig's skin felt like it was on fire. It started off as fun and games but now he was so hard that it was almost painful. It didn't help that Tweek was lying right there, rubbing against him teasingly. It was kind of hot that Tweek was unexpectedly assertive; it was always fun to discover something new about each other. Now he had to swallow his pride and let him have this one. It just felt ridiculous to say it out loud. "Tweek. You can touch my penis."

At the sound of those words, Tweek's eyes danced with mischief. He wasn't as gentle or as patient as Craig was with him. Trembling in anticipation, he pulled Craig's underwear off and grasped his erect member, running his hand from the base to the tip and slowly down again. He felt triumphant, finally achieving his goal, and savoured Craig's reactions to his touch. 

With his other hand, he reached under Craig's testicles, feeling around, and Craig's head shot up. "Where are you going with that finger? I didn't give you permission for that," he said angrily. "I read something online. There's supposed to be a spot that feels really good." Tweek continued poking around despite Craig's protests until he found something and gave it a gentle push. Craig shuddered as a wave of pleasure came over him. 

As soon as he recovered, he sat up and gave Tweek a shove. "Stop that. What kind of fucked up shit are you reading?" Tweek backed off but smiled in satisfaction. "I'm sure you'll be trying that on me next time." Craig smirked at him. "Yeah, probably." Tweek chuckled and leaned over to suck on the sensitive ridge under the head of Craig's penis, licking and flicking around it with his tongue. He didn't seem nearly as uncertain in the bedroom as he was with everything else. 

Craig was beginning to understand why it seemed like Tweek didn't last very long. They were both so pent up for so very long, it already felt like he was ready to burst. Prior to this, they didn't go much further than making out and some light touching. At first, they didn't feel the need to take it further. Then things started getting awkward, and both of them were unsure how to proceed.

Now, as Tweek was sliding his whole length into his mouth, he wondered why they never did this sooner. His fingers snaked through the blond hair and he tried his best not to pull on it as he could feel himself teetering over the edge. "Oh my god. Tweek," he moaned. This spurred Tweek to start sucking harder and faster, until Craig couldn't hold on any longer. 

Craig's mind went totally blank, the only thing he could think about was how good this felt. He barely registered the startled sound Tweek made, it just felt like his body was going to melt and float away. His moment of bliss was interrupted when Tweek came to give him a kiss and the taste of his own ejaculate flooded his mouth. Guess he deserved that. At least it wasn't as bitter as Tweek's was. It must be the coffee. 

He pulled Tweek down to lay beside him and they split what was left of the granola bar. "Have you been thinking about this stuff a lot? You're even doing research and shit." Tweek looked a little embarrassed. "I was just curious. I don't always read that kind of stuff," he mumbled. "It's okay, babe. I'm not judging. Maybe we can read it together next time," Craig said sleepily. Tweek huddled up next to him and they fell asleep together. 

An hour later, Craig woke up to find Tweek nestled with his face in his shoulder, one arm thrown casually over his waist, and one leg in between his own. Tweek looked so cute and peaceful, he couldn't help but smile. He also couldn't help but wonder where that assertiveness from earlier came from. Hopefully he'll be seeing it again soon. Now that he knew that they were both on the same page, he felt less guilty about wanting to act on his urges. In fact, Tweek might even be naughtier than he was. 

Craig glanced up at Tweek's bedside clock and groaned. They were supposed to be meeting the guys in fifteen minutes. Tweek stirred at the sound of his voice and Craig shook his shoulder gently. He reluctantly extricated himself from his lover's embrace and went looking for his clothes. As he was picking his underwear up off the floor, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and his jaw dropped. He was covered in little red marks. Most of them would be hidden by his shirt, but Tweek made sure to give him a couple of hickeys up on his neck that would not be easy to hide. 

"What the fuck? How am I supposed to go out like this?" he asked irritably. Tweek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Craig's slim waist, kissing his neck. "No one will care. They know you're mine," he said firmly. Craig sighed. "Yes, which is why you don't need to leave teeth marks in me. Literally the entire town knows we're together." Tweek's hands slid over his stomach and down toward his pelvis. Craig didn't notice until now that he was already hard again. "You know, I think PC Principal would have been proud of us. We understand affirmative consent now, right?" asked Tweek. 

Craig rolled his eyes, pretending to be exasperated, but he couldn't hide his smile. "That was never a problem, and you know it. Come on, we have to get dressed," is what he said, but his determination wavered as his libido was taking control. Tweek was already stroking him off; dinner seemed less and less of a priority. The birthday boy will just have to wait.


End file.
